Be Still, my Beating Heart
by Frodo's Girl Forever
Summary: After looking at Frodo for a while on the Stairs of Cirith Ungol, I come to my senses, remembering a song I used to hear a lot at home, choosing to do what is best for myself, and for Frodo... Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own LotR or Sting's wonderful songs; end of story. If you don't like my Mary-Sues, then don't read this, ok? Don't flame me because that is just rude! You don't flame someone just because you don't like their fics! And you should only read this if you truly like it!

**Characters: **Frodo, me, and Sam

**Type of Story: **Romance and spiritual

**Summary: **As I look at Frodo when we're resting on the Stairs of Cirith Ungol, falling even more in love with him, I think of a song I used to hear at home a lot (on Earth), and I do what I think is right for myself, and for Frodo… Just a little songfic I made by my favorite singer Sting!

**Be Still, my Beating Heart**

I just sat there beside him, watching him sleep peacefully, and his loyal companion Samwise Gamgee. Although the obvious fact that he was exhausted and beaten was written all over him, Frodo Baggins' face appeared so beautiful. Regardless of _everything _that happened to my dear Hobbit, he still looked very pretty. I knew that he was strong, that he wouldn't give up the Quest, the fight to destroy the One Ring… He would do _anything_ to keep the World safe, despite any personal loss… He made everyone happy as best he could, and more than all _other_ things, I wished I could make _him_ happy… He had such a big heart… And all those things I just mentioned are the reasons why I loved him so much…

_Wait, _I told myself. _Hang on. Slow down. Watch what you're doing, Sarah... Remember that Sting song "Be Still, my Beating Heart?" Think of the lyrics to that song, and see how you feel **afterwards**. _Standing up and walking behind a couple of rocks (sort of like a wall that kept my two favorite Halflings from hearing me), I started to sing, my voice loud with great emotion.

"Be still, my beating heart. It would be better to be cool. It's not time to be open just yet. A lesson once learned is so hard to forget. Be still, my beating heart, or I'll be taken for a fool. It's not healthy to run at this pace. Blood runs so red to my face. I've been to every single book I know, trying to soothe the thoughts that plague me so. I sink like a stone that's been thrown in the ocean. My logic has drowned in a sea of emotion. Stop before you start. Be still, my beating heart."

As I sang, my heart had begun to understand, so I kept singing, telling it what was probably best for me.

"Restore my broken dreams, shattered like a fallen glass. I'm not ready to be broken just yet. A lesson once learned is so hard to forget. Be still, my beating heart. You must learn to stand your ground. It's not healthy to run at this pace. Blood runs so read to my face. I've been to every single book I know, trying to soothe the thoughts that plague me so. Stop before you start. Be still, my beating heart."

My spirits rose even higher as I continued to sing.

"Never to be wrong, never to make promises that break, like singing in the wind, or writing on the surface of a lake. I wriggle like a fish caught on dry land, and struggle to avoid in help at hand. I sink like a stone that's been thrown in the ocean. My logic has drowned in a sea of emotion. Stop before you start. Be still, my beating heart."

After I finished the song, my heart finally had the notion of what I must do; I must let it go, and not do anything to get Frodo…even though I was still in love with him… _Oh Frodo! _I thought. _You don't belong to me, and my heart is not yet ready for relationships like this. I can love you, but I won't do anything other than that. It wouldn't be right. I'd only be seen as a fool if I **did**… I'll just try and hide my feelings for your sake, and **mine**… I'm not ready to face the hardships of love, and to only be broken in the end of you don't love me **back**… Besides, my life would probably be better if I had no lover, but just friends and my family back home. I might be happier… I don't need help like that from you…_

It was settled. I wasn't going to do anything about how I felt for him. I was going to make my heart be still about it. I walked around the rocks I hid in, sitting by Frodo and Sam again. Even though I was still falling for his fair form, I wasn't take action, except doing what I told my heart what was best, for me, for **him**…

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? Sting is my most favorite singer ever! No other artist can take his place in my heart! His songs always make me smile, and my ears are sometimes desperate to hear them! I'm listening to "Be Still, my Beating Heart" as I'm _typing_ this! And because I love it so much (it's my new favorite Sting song now), I thought I'd post this fic and see what you guys think! Remember what I said about flames in my disclaimer? Please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
